High School Drama
by sailormai20
Summary: Kai's school is an all boys. Ame's is an all girls. When they fuse together to make one school, what happens? Updated and rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Rewrite of High School Drama~!  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Joy of School**

"Hiwatari-san! Please pay attention!" Ame snapped out of her daydream and turned to the teacher addressing her. She pulled herself from staring out the floor-to-ceiling windows and followed the other girls to the eating room. The other girls were so graceful and prided themselves on being princess-like, where she herself could care less. She sighed inaudibly, making her slate bangs to fall over her eyes. She pushed them back behind her ears and readjusted her floor-length dress. It was old fashioned and elegant; just like the school. Ame was currently at _Countess__ Rose's__ School__ For__ Young__ Ladies_. What a stupidly long name!

Apart from that, it was _so __very_ boring, not her taste at all! Of course, the school was for girls whose parents had far too much money and wanted their daughters to be like a real princess; every single last girl was rich and hand picked by the Countess herself, including Ame. Princesses were kind and caring, loving and understanding; they followed the rules and always were polite; Ame's complete opposite. She was rude, crude, spoke what she though (which normally wasn't very nice). She could be violent and could care less about anything other than herself and her 'blade. It's not like she put pride in herself because of that, but that's just how she was. Ame wasn't trying to be tough or impress anyone - why should she care what others thought? She was a Hiwatari - if people weren't going to respect that (or fear, either worked for her), they obviously weren't smart enough t know better.

The dining hall was long and the girls were allowed to chose their seat at the ridiculously ornate table. The entree was brought out shortly after they were all seated. The bluenette growled when a bowl of soup was placed in front of her. How did they expect her to eat when she was wearing a friggin' corset? She started slurping her soup, when some guy told her 'That it wasn't very lady like' and the other girls laughed at her. She growled lowly under her breath and started to eat the green liquid properly. She'd just find a different way of getting expelled - one that didn't cause her to be laughed at all the time. How annoying!

:.:

Kai sighed. He hated maths so very much. The only good thing was he could sleep in class without anybody knowing. He was currently staring at the front of the class, head in one of his hands and drawing imaginary shapes on his desk with the other.  
"Hiwatari!" The teacher yelled, his false teeth threatening to fly out.  
Kai said the most intelligent thing he could think of, "Huh?"  
When the old man responded with a glare, Yuuya snickered at his friend. Obviously not the right answer. Kai simply glared back.  
"Detention after school! Now pay attention!" Kai sighed. This was going to be a long day. Two detentions in the first session. Not bad. Surely a new record?

:.:

It was fifteen minutes to five in the afternoon and Kai was just leaving the shopping centre. The world champion captain was scuffing his shoes, even though he knew he'd get in trouble. If your shoes were ruined, the teachers would 'insist' to get new ones. But that was a problem for another day. Today had been hell, really. He'd had a really bad day, to put it lightly. Instead of studying during break, he had detention. After school, he'd wanted to study, but had another detention. After that, he had to go shopping and he still hadn't studied and he had a test the next day. The bluenette wasn't in the mood to study and Yuuya would only yell at his slack attitude. Ah, well, nothing wrong on missing a day to study, right?

But the worst thing about the day had been the annoucement at the assembly. Most people couldn't really afford to send their kids to such an expensive school and enrolment numbers had gone down a fair bit or something (he'd been trying to catch up on sleep, so the details were a little foggy). In any case, their principal had annouced that their school would be merging with _Countess __Rose__'__s__ School__ for__ Young __Ladies_. Whoopee. The girls dorms would be seperate to the boys, as would sports lessons. Obviously the teachers hadn't thought much of chucking a bunch of delicate girls into a school infested with teenage boys. They'd figure it out soon enough, probably.

Kicking a rock, Kai growled, already annoyed with the boys attitude. Some of the boys had already decided to spy on the girls while they swam or changed. Others were annoyed because of either the boys disgraceful behaviour or the cliques that the girls would bring with them - they were much more complicated creatures than they were themselves! What bugged himself wasn't any of the above, it was most girls thought he was truly lonely and his attitude meant he was in need of a loving lady to bring him out of his stupor! What a riot. He went to an all boys school specifically to avoid the fanbrats! Ugh. But on the subject of love, there were rumours in the school that the fair Countess was dating the principal's brother. Most students thought that was the cause of the fusion of schools. Kai knew better: Teachers despised them and decided to gang up on them.

But he'd wasted enough time as it was. He should probably get back to school before Yuuya decided to send out a search party. Or Takao found him. Neither option was particularly appealing. And with that thought, the sky decided to add to his shitty day and it started to rain. 'Perfect', he thought, 'Just damn perfect.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two~ Enjoy!

* * *

**Meeting**

"Kai! You seriously don't have time for this! Get up now!" Yuuya yelled, bashing his famous friend with a pillow. The brunette wasn't really fussed about Kai's attitude anymore. After he'd returned to school, Kai had been reluctant to let him out of his sight. They hadn't become friends instantly, but Yuuya had been able to exploit the bluenette's guilt just enough to get him to open up a little. Eventually they'd become friends and Kai's guilt had evaporated (though Yuuya did admit to using it if the situation was dire). Back to the current situation, while Yuuya was still hitting Kai, their other two friends, a raven haired boy and a shorter boy with chestnut hair stood watching unconcernedly.

Kai was generally thought to be responsible and there wasn't any doubt to that. But school is still school to a teenager, and to rebel and anti-social Kai, it was even worse. Sleeping in was Kai's favourite activity (of course, he was up if he had a proper reason, like blading, but after the third world tournament, he'd decided to take a break for a while). If the dual bluenette was late, the teachers never worried - they were annoyed, sure, but he was also ridiculously rich and intimidated the majority of the staff.

Said student decided to finally open his eyes and merely groaned. Waving a hand as a weak defence against Yuuya, he muttered "Sleepy. Go 'way." His friend made a strangling motion and pushed Kai out of the bed. Kai growled and retaliated by pushing Wyatt off his bed and curling right back up, "I'm wagging. Don't tell, say I'm sick." To emphasise his 'sickness' the Japanese teen started a obviously fake coughing fit. The three looked at each other. They'd attempted and failed to cover for Kai numerous times - they were pathetic liars and if they didn't drag his sorry arse out of bed now, a teacher was just gonna storm up here and do it themselves. Might as well save some time, right? Smirking at each other, a silent and mutual understanding was met: they weren't leaving until Kai got up.

:.:

Kai was murderous. He'd gotten into a fight at school and was suspended for a week. He didn't even do anything! It was Jyou's fault - he'd tripped some idiot in the cafeteria and the moron decided to take it out on him. Stupid Kai and his protective complex had to butt in though, didn't they? Bah. For the week he was suspended, the bluenette would be staying at Tyson's place. It was close to the holidays, so currently, Takao and Hiro were picking up Max and Rei from the airport and Daichi, Kyouju and Hiromi would already be at the Dojo when he arrived.

There was going to be a charity tournament or something. Nothing big, just Beycity and the surrounding area. The BladeBreakers would be doing the opening matches and Takao had said that he would fight the winner, despite that not being organised or okayed by the organisers of the event. Typical. The crimson eyed teen sighed. Hadn't he retired from this nonsense? He seriously needed a vacation.

:.:

Brooklyn winced at the sound of their front door slamming. Ming-Ming must be home. She hadn't changed much since BEGA really. Aqua hair was still styled the same and her dress was similar to her the one she worn during the tournament, but it was a light purple and there was a distinct lack of hearts on her outfit now. She was kicking off her raised sandals and a necklace with Venus engraved on it hung around her neck. The girl with aqua hair stormed straight past him and got a drink out of the fridge. Noticing his staring, Ming-Ming snarled at him. Definitely not a good day! He left the room quickly. It's not that he was scared of her or anything (though the red-head got the idea that Ming-Ming thought he was, despite the fact she wasn't even half his height...). If he annoyed her too much she'd just start bitching and blame her entire life problems on him and he really didn't have time to listen to her ranting and raving right now.

Glaring at his back, Ming-Ming huffed. 'Stupid Brooklyn'. Glaring at her drink, she huffed and slammed the glass back onto the countertop. By the time she'd reached the top of the stairs, she'd stopped being mad at him and remembered who she was really mad at. Deciding Crusher would listen to her, she hunted the older teen down. Even if he didn't care about her problems, surely he'd care about some bratty bluenette blader chick who thought she was all that and a bag of chips, right?

:.:

The old fashion alarm clock was shrilling loudly. Ame muttered and attempted to turn the thing off a few times before finally succeeding. It looked cute, but damn that thing was annoying! Pocking her head out from under the covers, the bluenette looked at the time before grunting in displeasure. "Ridiculous. Too early. Need sleep." It wasn't much, but it was a definite improvement on the cave-woman grunt she usually managed at this hour.

"Ojou-sama!" A pair of rough, feminine, but still slender hands grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Ojou-sama! Please wake up! Ojou-sama!" Ame opened her eyes to see her maid looking worriedly down at her. The woman wasn't much older than herself and she wasn't much of an authority figure, but having Rena by her side meant she didn't have to live at home, so it wasn't that bad of a deal. "Please get up now, Ojou-sama."  
"For what?" Ame slurred before snuggling into her blankets. She ignored the woman's talk about school and how important it was that she learn how to be fit for her status as the daughter of a rich and powerful family. Eventually she got sick of it and let out an extremely whiny "But I don't wanna!".  
Sighing, Rena placed her hands on her hips. Pursing her lips, she ripped the covers off the young girl and glared. "_Now_, please, Ojou-sama. You will not get breakfast otherwise."

Glaring and grumbling, Ame ended up stumbling to the kitchen. After finishing her breakfast, she was in a relatively good mood until Rena started talking again.  
"You're school is merging soon, isn't it? Another few weeks?" Grunting to show she was listening and as an affirmative, Ame shuffled around in the car seat, trying to make her dress a tad more comfortable. "Your twin, Kai, goes there doesn't he? I'm sure you're so excited to see him again!"  
"Mention that name again and I'll make sure you never get another job again." The car had barely stopped moving but Ame was already out of her seat, storming into the ridiculous building that was her school and leaving a very stunned and shocked Rena still seated in the car.

* * *

Ojou-sama: Young lady


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter!  
Also, old readers may notice I removed a lot of Ame's side stories. This thing was way too OC and Mary Sue filled before, so they got hacked :D

* * *

**Emotions**

Kai had never ever ever thought her would ever say this in his entire lifetime. He couldn't even believe that he'd thought it! He wanted to go back to school, and badly at that. Takao and Daichi were reminding him how seriously irritating they could be and their egos… He shuddered. Kai had never thought anyone could possibly have a bigger ego than Yuriy. Seriously, that guy had posters of himself plastered to his walls! And he had his own billboard advertisement - apparently he modeled underwear… Kai stopped and pondered for a moment. Why didn't he have a billboard? Oh well. Rei and Max, on the other hand, like Kyouju, weren't annoying, but weren't around enough to save his sanity, curse them! Hiromi was the best, the bomb diggity as those cheerleading movies had taught him. She was stunning. She yelled at everyone when they were slacking off, and did most of his duties for him. He sighed blissfully as she shouted at Tyson again. He never knew a rampaging goddess who created such sounds of destruction could be so beautiful.

:.:

Kai sat in his room. Five days left. 120 hours left. 100 hours left. He twitched. He needed to get out of here, and now. But what to do on a rainy day? Plus he needed to keep the fangirls at bay. And that's when Takao got into trouble and Kai felt it hit him. Well, it didn't hit him so much that it assaulted his eardrums. Either way, the dual bluenette ran downstairs, taking two at a time.

"Hiromi!" The brunette seemed surprised at being shouted at like that and didn't even notice as Takao slunk away, eager not to have her continue yelling at him. Everyone else seemed just as confused but he ignored them in favour of asking her to come into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she asked what he wanted and got a glass of water and leant against the bench, drinking the liquid slowly. Kai faltered. His plan seemed perfect upstairs, but now… he shook his head. He was a phoenix, not a chicken (no matter what Yuiry said)! He opened his mouth, and, and, and, and nothing! Alright, well that didn't work! Luckily, Hiromi wasn't noticing his turmoil and had filled up another glass of water. She took a drink…and promptly spit it out when Kai blurted out "Willyougooutwithme?"

Now Hiromi knew Grandpa speech, quivering Miss Kincaid speech, and Takao/Daichi "I'm eating" speech. Kai speech, on the other hand, was a bit of a mystery to her (as it usually only contained of cave men like sounds, a few choice swears and numerous threats and smart retorts), so she consulted her dictionary of Hyper Max speech. Only then she found out what the flustered Russian was trying to say.

Hiromi shrugged, "Sure. Just let me get my coat and we can go out somewhere." The brunette walked out of the room. Kai blinked. Surely it hadn't been that easy. But it had. Soon they were out at Starbucks, and he had no problems in the world, except for those stupid paparazzi and journalists interviewing all the sobbing girls outside the store. Oh well.

:.:

Rena had wanted to pack her belongings but Ame had snarled at her, demanding to pack her things herself. It'd take her much longer and it wasn't going to be neat but she was still pissed with Rena. She grumbled, recalling how they had been told they were merging with an all boy's school. They'd built a new building for the girl's dormitories, on the other side of the campus, so they were supposedly nowhere near the guys. Ame was sharing with a new girl apparently, a shy nerd of noble upbringing. The bluenette snorted. That girl was either going to be corrupted, or scarred for life, her choice, really.

Yet, for some reason, the school trusted her to teach the girl the ways of a lady. Ame had queried that she thought only a lady could teach one to be a lady and she'd been glared at for her 'common humour' as another teacher had called it. But seriously, what kind of teacher what put _her_ in charge of that kid without being on some kind of drug? Unless they really hated the poor girl. Shrugging, she stuffed some more stuff into her schoolbag. Zipping that one shut, she started on one of her suitcases. Tomorrow she'd be starting at her new school, and meet her new dorm-mate, Tohru. In a way, she was interested - she'd be able to find some boys to toy with a maybe make some friends with people who weren't ditzy airheads with more money than sense.

But if Kai crossed her path just once... She wanted to say she'd beat him within an inch of his life; she wanted to say she'd yell and make him beg for forgiveness; she wanted to say he'd yell and she'd beg for forgiveness; she wanted to say she'd hold him and tell him it was okay; she wanted to say he'd hold her and tell her it was okay; she wanted to say they'd ignore each other and go on with their lives as though they didn't know each other... But she'd didn't know what would happen, and that destroyed her. How are you supposed to be strong and cool and calm and be so incredibly angry at someone but want to protect them and want them to accept you all at once? The simple fact was, Ame didn't know what would happen, and that scared her greatly, much more than she cared to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four!  
Fanfiction has been messing with my formatting and italics, so tell me if you see anything that's messed up please!  
Enjoy~!

* * *

**A New Beginning**

"Welcome! Today is a very special day for both of our institutions, as we partake in a merger. As you all know, we are merging with _Countess__ Rose's__ School__ for__ Young __Ladies_." The boys muttered at this, a few of them saying snide remarks about how some of the girls wouldn't be so lady like after they'd gotten their hands on them, a few muttering about late homework and other mundane things and others, like Kai, being poked awake by supposed friends for attempting to sleep through yet another assembly.  
"I want you to know that the girls will be arriving here shortly, and you are to make them all welcome. Countess Rose will be around the school, as she does teach here now, so all of you who take art be very polite to her." Kai cursed his luck. The teachers had decided it was stress that was making him misbehave, so had let him come back to school early just so he could get stuck with some noble bossy britches for his bludge lesson. Excellent.  
"There are numerous new staff, so no pranks, otherwise you're parents will be notified immediately. Please sit patiently while we wait for our new community members. Just one last, thing," The principal, a man towards his forties, announced, "Don't forget the meeting tonight, it's compulsory, and I expect you all, hopefully with your parents to be there. It's a wonderful opportunity to meet our new staff members afterall."

The male students were still seated, fifteen minutes later. Ties had been loosened and postures were non-existant for the most part. What had started out as silence when the principal was on the stage had turned into whispers then to football field shouting. Kai had attempted going back to sleep, but after Yuuya's fifth hit he had given up. Instead, for the next ten minutes he had decided to glare at random people, especially those who were attempting to sleep. It was fine by him if they thought he was being responsible, but really, all he cared about was the fact they were attempting to sleep while he was unfairly being prohibited from doing so!  
The hall's double doors opened and shut with a bang, silencing the students. The boys turned into their seats to see one of the administration staff attempting to fix her skirt and hair. Breathlessly she told them the new students had arrived and teachers stalked the rows, pulling ties and straightening blazers as they saw fit. They had barely gotten things into order again when the doors opened and hit the walls with a slight bang once more. The boys all swiveled in their seats to stare again.  
Countess Rose, a fair, tall blonde lady with long wavy hair (quiet whispers speculating she was foreign immediately started), guided the girls in two lines to the front of the assembly hall. The girls were surprisingly beautiful. They all had their hair in ribbons, and wore no make-up, yet still had an air of individuality about them. Kai was scarily reminded of the veelas of Harry Potter, and thought it was more than likely that he would see the scary side of these creatures very soon.

The blue-haired enigma was seated in the back row, and studied the girls as they went by. While still looking individual, in a sense, the also reminded Kai of drones: their dresses were all the same (crisp, knee-length, bow at the back), their shoes all made the same clicking sound and were of a certain height and their perfectly maintained hair was styled the same. However, on their way past, some of the girls smiled, others blushed, and a few giggled and were daring enough to blow kisses, but discreetly as to not get in trouble.

One girl was different though. She was at the very back, with a blonde girl (another foreigner?) who had wavy hair. The blonde wore glasses, and looked nervous, yet her companion was cool and calm, her shoes making a noise like thunder that matched the lightening in her eyes. Her companion didn't walk like an elephant however, so it made her look more mouselike than she already did. The girl left her aqua hair out, and her crimson eyes narrowed at everything. Kai stared as she walked past, already looking like she owned the place. She merely sneered at him, purposely turning away as he was about to whisper to her. As the girls sat down, the principal begun his welcome speech.

:.:

Two weeks had passed since then and things were pretty normal. Countess Rose turned out to be born in France but had moved to Japan after the death of her parents to live with her aunt and uncle. Thankfully she didn't mind that Kai used art as a bludge lesson. She wasn't too impressed, but as long as he appeared not to be doing something completely irrelevant or he wasn't sleeping, she was content. As it was summer now, each time the girls went swimming, there were always plenty of boys to watch (apparently the careers councillor had been almost drowned by people who demanded their study session changed to a different time). The girls were well behaved, and joined in activities willingly, whatever they may be. There were already a good number of them on the school council and in committees.

Except that girl. Kai just couldn't place it. There was something different, something special about her. The girl named Ame was different, and so unique. She barely spoke, and barely had any friends, except for the nervous looking blonde (who he later found out was called Tohru and was actually half American and half Japanese) yet he felt like he could recite every word she'd ever uttered, and that he knew exactly where she went after curfew and why she hated him so. It was really strange and he constantly complained to Yuuya about it. As much as his friend was fascinated by the odd girl too, he had seriously had enough.

So as Yuuya encourage him to speak to the blue-haired devil (she might have looked like a fallen angel, but there was no way in hell even a former angel could glare like that), about to walk by, he opened his mouth, a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye. "Hi, I'm-"

The girl spun around and glared. He crimson eyes narrowed faster than Takao could eat. "I know who you are, Hiwatari Kai. I also know you're nothing but a jerk." By now, Kai's class had stopped, and her quite but sharp words had caught the attention of everyone at the pool. "You can just stay away from me or I'll beat you so hard you won't even be able to see stars, got that little brother?"

Those words had the power to stop the excited murmured whispering that had started, leaving Hiwatari Ame free to turn around and stalk off, leaving Kai standing there, stunned.

Quickly getting his bearings, he ran after her, catching her easily (she always wore heels because she was short, even by Japanese standards, so someone of his fitness and height had no trouble). Lightly grabbing her arm he started to ask her what she meant but was met with a fist to the face instead. Falling over, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was her glaring and storming off again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five~  
You may also notice these titles are getting lame. As is my attempt to fix formatting. It's after midnight here, please forgive me! Xx  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Remember?**

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us she was your sister?"  
"Damn, now I'm never gonna get close to her if Kai's her brother."  
More murmurings and demanding questions surrounded Kai, as they blue haired teen was slowly backed into a corner. It'd been another two weeks since Ame had decked him (he'd been blamed for starting another fight and given detention for a week and so had she). Everyone else wanted answers and Kai was right with them. He also wanted more painkillers for what seemed to be an ever constant and ever growing headache, but people had gotten sick of his whining by now.

"QUIET!" The boys hushed as Steed Sensei bellowed (somehow their school seemed to be overrun with people from other countries nowadays). "That's better." While the man was talking normally, his voice was still much louder than the average man's, giving him all types of nicknames. "Now, while you stay quiet, Kai can explain why he didn't tell you that the Ame that seems to have captured all your fickle teenage hearts is his sister."  
The seconds ticked by and all eyes returned to Kai. Kai could feel himself heating up, and tried to fight down the blush. He tried to back himself into the corner some more. This was going to be the most stupid excuse anyone had ever uttered, even though it was the truth.

The celebrity cleared his throat, and stood up a little straighter. "I forgot."  
The teacher sighed loudly, "Yes, we know you forgot to tell everyone, but now you're going to, right?"  
Kai blinked. "I just told you…"  
Steed Sensei blinked. "Are you seriously telling me that you forgot she was your sister..?"  
"Yep."  
Sensei sighed, "If that's how you want to play it…"  
"It's the truth!"  
"Sure it is Kai, sure it is. Now, back to work boys!"

:.:

"Did you seriously forget?" Yuuya asked over lunch.  
Kai swallowed and sighed for what seemed the millionth time since Ame's spastic fit, "Yep."  
Jyou sighed, "Man, I could never forget a girl with a big a bust as hers!"  
Kai's eyes narrowed, "Could you NOT speak about my sister like that?"  
"So, you conveniently remember she's you're sister now?"  
"Yes, Chie, I do. Because I'm all psychic and cool and all."  
"Thought so."  
The phoenix rolled his eyes. "No retard. I called Mr Dickenson and harassed him about it."  
"Ah! So that's what took you so long in the toilet. I thought it was something more interesting.." Jyou wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"I thought nothing would be more interesting to you then my busty sister?"  
"That's true, but she's pretty scary. I don't really think I have the balls to stand up to her."  
Yuuya interjected. "Dude, that's cuz you don't have ANY balls!"  
And so the banter continued, and Kai noticed once again that his sister hadn't turned up to eat. Pushing the remainder of his food around on his plate, Kai stared out the window, remembering what Mr Dickenson had told him.

:.:

_It was a pleasant day. The wind was nice, it was sunny, and it was her birthday! Well, her brother's too. Ame looked down at Kai, who was currently trying to steal chips from their older brother's plate. She smiled, and helped him out. It was their fifth birthday, and their parents had taken them and their other siblings to a theme park for its grand opening. They had taken the train there and would take it back to Moscow like many of the other park attendants.  
As the day slowed down and less and less people occupied the park, Mr Dickenson (who had met them there - she had mistakeningly thought he was Santa when she'd first been introduced to him) offered the family a lift back in his limosine. The twins whined in disapproval. They'd liked the train! Surely it would be just as good on the way back?  
With only half an hour left until Moscow, dinner was being served. Most people, however, declined, due to all the sugary food they had eaten that day. It was dark and mostly quiet, with many passengers asleep or in quiet conversation, or admiring the landscape flashing past. Ame and Kai had curled up on one seat in a quiet slumber. The day had been exhausting and extremely exhilarating. Ame was a light sleeper, and awoke at the first bang. Some of the windows had broken in, and people awoke screaming with cuts to their arms and faces._

A series of bangs followed the first and sounded throughout the train. All of the passengers in their cabin sat still for a moment, some on the floor from where they had been thrown, until screams from behind them arose. However, a different noise made them move. The glass cracked some more, but for a different reason. Fire.  
The heat and roaring slowly made it's way up the train as more bombs exploded. Ame couldn't see her mother and her father was trying to grab the rest of her siblings and protect them from falling bits of debris. The little girl clung to her twin desperately – she was going to protect him, no matter what.  
Yet, once Kai realized his mother wasn't there, he was wide awake. He sprinted off in the direction she thought he had gone, and that was the last Ame saw off him, before another, much louder explosion rocked the train, and her world became clouded in black.

Ame woke, startled. It had been a while since she'd had that dream. Tohru groggily woke up. "Are you ok, Ame-san?"  
The aqua haired girl tried to even out her shallow breathing as she nodded. "Y-yeah. Fine, totally."  
"Alright then. If you're sure…"  
"Yeah, I am. Sorry to wake you." Ame settled down again and heard her roomie do the same. Tohru feel asleep quickly, but Ame knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep now. She slid out from under the covers and walked over to her desk. She hadn't been bothered with her homework earlier, so she might as well do something productive with her time.

:.:

"You believe me, right, Yuuya?" Yuuya turned to face Kai. The bluenette wasn't his usual self. He had black circles under his eyes, making him appear paler than he already was. He wasn't always eating either and the world championship holder hadn't even taken Dranzer for a spin lately. Kai wasn't holding himself strong, proud and tall like usual either, and that quiet tone held no authority whatsoever.

Turning to face the other boy, Yuuya smiled. "Kai, you're my friend. Even if you weren't, you aren't the type of guy to lie and make stuff up. I don't know how you could forget you had a sister, but I don't know a lot about you either. We all have secrets, and this will all have to be explained fully eventually." He ruffled Kai's hair, making his former idol look at him. "Get it together and remember things properly otherwise I'll tease you for having the memory of an old man, got it?" He had no idea if it was the right thing to do or not, but that small smile was enough to make him believe things would work out.

:.:

Back in their dorm, Yuuya lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Kai had confided in him for once. As much as he was glad his friend had relied on him, Yuuya kinda wished he hadn't. How does one help a friend who is only just remembering his family died in a train attack? How he thought they were all dead and now his sister shows up out of nowhere? How do you explain that his amnesia means things aren't his fault? How do you stop him drowning in guilt? What do you tell him when he asks why she hates him, why she never tried to find him?

How do you fix something that was once so proud and is now so fragile? How do you mend a broken heart? He may be smart, but the one thing Yuuya needed to know right now, he didn't and the thought was enough to make him want to cry, simply because Kai couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six!  
Ah... Is it too late to put a disclaimer..? XD I don't own, haha.  
Enjoy~

* * *

**Friendship**

"You could get expelled for your behaviour, you know."  
Ame sighed. "I know, Tohru. So leave."  
"What?"  
Ame turned and faced the girl. "Just cuz I'm probably gonna get expelled doesn't mean you need to join me."  
"I think you should head back to class, Tohru-san." Both girls turned at the sound of the voice.  
"Reito Sensei!" The man smiled. The man truly was a beautiful brunette.  
"That's me, Tohru-san, now please return to your dorm."  
Tohru looked at her only friend, "But Sir…"  
"Please go, Tohru-san." The girl nodded and left, looking back at her friend before she rounded the corner.  
"Now if you'd follow me, Ame-san, I believe we have things to discuss."

Ame sighed as she walked behind the young man in front of her. Reito attempted small talk but she ignored him, preferring to look at the night sky. Looking over his shoulder at the girl, Reito narrowed his eyes. Both her and her brother gave him more trouble than they were worth. In any case, as student counsellor, it was his job to guide them. Reito sighed as he ushered Ame into his office yet again. The girl was always here. He ran a hand through his chocolate hair, and removed his glasses, allowing Ame to see his wonderfully coffee eyes properly. "So... Why are we here at midnight?"

"Because you're a weird creepy guy who walks around near the girl's dorms at night?"  
"Apart from that." Silence reigned strong for a few minutes while the bluenette on the other side of the desk fidgeted. She declined coffee and biscuits but he continued making his - he'd learnt that he'd definitely need it from his experiences with Kai.  
"You know how Kai's my brother, right?" A nod from the counsellor kept her going. "Well, I kinda told him and by telling I mean snarling and there were a lot of other people there and I've been having the nightmares again and –"  
"Woah! Slow down there!" Ame stopped and took a few deep breaths. "Ok, I know how that can be troubling and all, but I don't really think it constitutes for you trying to get yourself expelled."

The girl frowned at him from across the table. "Did I mention I decked him?" Reito rolled his eyes and pointed to her file, conveniently placed on his desk so she could see the details of her suspension clearly from where she sat. Pursing her lips, she answer his question. "I know that. I just hate this place. It's stuffy and gross. And it's for snobs."

Reito looked at her over his hands. "Your brothers not a snob." Ame's eyes widened, and she looked down. "Well, first you've got to clean up the mess you've made. That includes the graffiti Ame." The older twin gave a sheepish smile. "Also, Kai was going to find out sooner or later anyway, and it was wrong of you to keep it from him. I can't do anything about the nightmares, but I'd say this whole mess'll clear up if you just be a big sister. Don't be Ame, or a student of this school. Just be the big sister that your little brother needs. He's just as messed up as your right now."

Ame nodded and stood. "Thanks Sir."  
The counsellor smiled. "Aw, come off it. You know you can call me Reito!"  
Ame smiled back and left the room with a little wave. She was going to find her younger brother and set things straight.

:.:

"What do you mean he's gone!"  
"Um, well, he's not here?"  
"Oh really?" Ame sneered, "You wanna tell me something I don't know already?"  
Yuuya piped up, "I think he went to spend the weekend with his team. You know, just so he can keep their arses moving."  
Ame looked at Yuuya approvingly. "Kai has good sense in being your friend." She glanced over to Jyou, "Unlike stupid here, you obviously have a brain." Jyou gulped and Yuuya could see that his clutzy friend was in desperate need of saving.  
"I can give you directions, it's a bit difficult, y'know? I need to go to the library, so let's walk and talk, if that's cool with you?"  
Ame smiled, and emotion Yuuya couldn't name in the, quiet frankly, eerie girl's eyes. "Thank you."

:.:

It wasn't until they passed the library that Ame thought something was up. The small girl stopped walking and demanded Yuuya to tell her what was up and telling him he'd do so right that instant. She'd seen him around - he was the quiet and friendly type. The type that caved when she snarled. When Yuuya turned slowly to face her and glared back, Ame quickly thought she'd misjudged him.

"Do you seriously think I'm just going to tell you where he is? Do you know what you've done to him? Just who do you think you are, anyway?"  
Shaking herself out of her stunned silence, Ame retorted over the top of him. "I'm his sister and I demand you tell me his location immediately!"  
"Sister? You abandoned him and you punched him upon remeeting each other! You have issues and until you tell me just what the hell you want to do with him, I'm not letting you go anywhere near him, got it?"

The two stood still, both glaring with fists clenched. Ame gave in first. "Whatever. You think you're the only one who I can get information from? My business is with Kai. Keep out of it if you don't want to be in a world of pain, loser." She turned and walked back the way she'd come. If she had looked back, she would have seen Yuuya rolling his eyes at her lousy and superior attitude.

She might be pretty and sly and all the guys might want to talk to her, but he was liked by everyone for the right reasons. More importantly, Kai had finally opened up to him. He wasn't going to let her ruin him anymore than she already had. She was not going to win, he'd make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Title for the various emotions. Like these descriptions, my 'rewrites' have become lazy orz...  
Previous disclaimer is for the entire story.  
Enjoy~!

* * *

**Pinwheel**

Reito sighed as Ame entered his room for the third time that week, even though it was only Tuesday. "Now what do you want?" He sighed and took out her folder, purposely marked 'Bitchy Brat'.  
"I threw some stuff at the teacher and a few other things. Can't you just say I'm a lost cause and expel me now?"  
"No. That's not my job. My main job right now is to keep you from destroying the school."

Ame's eyes lit up, "That's a great idea!" The counsellor hit his head on the desk. Ame was making his life hell. She hadn't been able to get through to Kai and seemed to have given up. Kai had seemingly made her more mad than she had been to start with. Since her guardians weren't letting her leave the school, she was doing her best to get herself expelled.

God, this girl was a pain. It'd gotten even worse since she'd gone to find Kai. That hadn't gone well at all. Well, for Kai anyway. His arm was still in a cast, and his black eye was slowly fading. Ame had come back with a bloodied nose, looking smug and pissed at the same time. If someone had told him what she was going to do, he would of stopped her. Neither twins were in an emotionally right state to confront each other and Ame had a horrible habit that she'd snap either verbally or physically at people who made her nervous.

Yuuya had also managed to get himself involved. He'd gotten into a fight with Jyou - apparently he'd told the girl where her brother was. Now those two boys were suspended as well. Apart from that, Kai was skipping class most of the time and was never at meals. It seemed he was doing his best to avoid Ame (considering her tendency to beat him up every time they met, he couldn't blame the poor kid). He was staying with Yuuya for the time being apparently.

Kai had been most shocked to find out his sister was alive. He'd rushed into Reito's office immediately, and snarled at the poor soul who was already there to get the bloody hell out. Reito had just rolled his eyes as the poor kid fled and patiently listened as Kai blurted out why he was there and braced himself for the barrage of questions that were sure to follow. Did he know Ame was his sister? Why hadn't he told him? Why isn't she dead? He was told that his family died in the train crash, was he lied to?

Reito sighed, ignoring Ame as she babbled on, alternating between future plans for terror and her brother complex. What a horrible pair of twins…

:.:

"Oh, no it's okay... Umm, school is fine. Yes, I have a roommate, her name is Ame. Eh? Oh, she doesn't talk to me much... Yes, of course. I'll do my best! Goodnight, Okaa-sama~!"

She pressed the red button on her phone and flicked the lid back shut. Staring at it, she was disturbed. Ame had been her roommate for more than two months now and she didn't even know her favourite colour, let alone anything useful about her! Yes, she was slightly violent and more than slightly stubborn and crude, but she couldn't exactly tell her mother that, could she? While her mother's opinion was important, it wasn't as important as her friend. Ame didn't consider her a friend and she knew that. That didn't change the fact Tohru wanted to be her friend.

Friends are supposed to be there to help, right? If she didn't know Ame, how could she help? Sighing in frustration, Tohru threw herself back on her bed. It was past curfew and Ame still wasn't back, as usual. That was something she knew at least - the girl always went to the local park. She was a 'beyblader'. Apparently, it was a sport.

That's it! Kai played that sport too, but more importantly, Kai's friend Yuuya wasn't a friend before! Yuuya had persisted and eventually won the dual bluenette over! The bluenette's were twins, so surely they had similar personalities, right? If she asked Yuuya for help, he'd be able to help her understand Ame and they could help the twins together!

Smiling, Tohru removed her glasses and got under the covers. It wasn't much, but it was a start. She wouldn't let Ame down - the girl may not like it, but she had to learn to depend on others eventually. She couldn't be all cool and loner-like and stubborn forever! Snuggling deeper into the covers, she smiled and fell asleep, much happier than she had been moments before.

:.:

"What do you mean you forgot?"  
Kai sighed. "I mean I forgot."

Takao fumed angrily. Maybe it was the fact that he was madly in love with Ame like the rest of his stupid classmates, or it could have been the fact she beat up his almighty captain (Kai was sure Takao would be laughing his arse off if that had been the case), but it was probably the fact that the tornado that called him brother ruined parts of his house, which the world champion kept refusing to repair and clean, demanding that Ame should come back and do so.

"So…you forgot she was your sister? Or you forgot to tell us?" Rei was confused, and Max had the same look mirrored on his face.  
"I didn't bother telling you 'cuz she's supposed to be dead!"  
"Well she was alive enough to ruin my house!"  
"Shut up Takao!" Hiromi glared at him. "Ok, I understand that, but why didn't she come and find you earlier? I mean, you're a celebrity, and you're on the news a lot, so it wouldn't be hard to find you, and then there's the fact she could of sent you fan mail…"

"Fan mail? No, I usually burn that." Hiromi deadpanned and shook her head. "As for the other question of why she didn't find me, maybe she hates me? I mean, she did punch me in the face when we first met the other day and as you can see," here the captain waved his arm around, "the spastic broke my arm."

Kyouju piped up. "It's plausible she hates you-"  
"Thanks, Chief. Really."  
"-because you did something without her? Or maybe she thought the abbey wasn't as scary as it is?"  
"Diabolical, Chief. The abbey was diabolical. But good try."

"So who hates you?"  
Everyone looked at the newcomer as Takao groaned, "Great! Another home wrecker!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

Hey there guys~

I've been updating these fics and then I realised that the the 'updated' bit doesn't seem to realised they've been updating. Replacing chapters doesn't seem to effect the update date, is what I mean!

So these have been re-written! I hope you enjoy them~ I realise they aren't dialogue filled and I apologise for that. However, I'd rather get the scene set and the plot in place now, so later on when I update, I can get straight into the good stuff! I'd like to know what you think of the changes and if there is anything you think I can still improve on.

I've just started my five month uni break! Huzzah! Look forward to fics being finished or updated further at the least~! Please go read the new versions before hand though! (I don't know how any of you managed to read anything of mine previously. I can't even look at it without cringing!)

Anyway, I'm moving houses (again!), going to be working like crazy and am going to Japan in late Feb! I'll put more info on updates up closer to then on my profile, but for now, I just finished revamping High. There's not many chapters left for that! NG and 25 days should be done shortly and after that I'll be updating weekly!

Thank you all for staying with me this long and I hope I don't disappoint you!

Stay well, minna~!

Sm20


End file.
